ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanzaki Kaori
Kanzaki Kaori (神裂 火織 Kanzaki Kaori?''') is the main antagonist of the Martial Arts Theater arc. Appearance She's a rather tall woman, up to 170 centimeters in height, with long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches her hips and has a very attractive body along with large breasts. One can easily associate her white skin with that of a princess. She wears a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel; a pair of jeans below with one side sawed off, revealing her thigh. Because the T-shirt is tied down, her breasts are much more noticeable. One can see her snowy white leg, from the thigh all the way down. She uses a two-meter-long nodachi called "Seven Heavens Seven Swords". After killing Ransu Kuchiki, Kaori began wearing a new outfit. This outfit consists of a long snow white-colored jacket with gold trims and held together by a light brown belt with a silver buckle. She wears thigh high black stockings attached to a matching black garterbelt that remains exposed from beneath the long jacket. She also now wears a pair of tan boots that stop just short of her knees. Kaori claims that this outfit is a symbol of her new found strength. Personality During her time as the '''Gekijōtai Kaori '''displayed a typical tsundere personality and was the most aggressive of the Yūo Kinme and had a very short temper; she rarely smiled and when spoken to even had the habit of snapping for no apparent reason. She also seemed to have a close relationship of student and mentor with due both to her admiration and respect of his strength, and her goal to surpass him and become the new '''Ikōru Nashi. She once proclaimed herself to be the guardian of the purity of the Martial Arts Theater and that she is the only one able to take it from him. Though it has been noted she may not have known what she actualy meant when she said it. Despite this, she is generally friendly and easygoing, once one gets past her initial facade. Often she shows a childish, competitive side and even more slight tsundere tendencies along with confused affections when around her younger Yūo Kinme. She is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance — she particularly believes in following the ways of the school, in order to help her friends and family. She also has an honorable side, in that she seems to adhere to the fundamental rule of not using dirty tactics while in combat. Kaori also seems to despise involving innocent civilians or bystanders in such confrontations, as seen when she canceled her own attack when a stray dog came into the vicinity. Her personality gradually changes, after Ransu Kuchiki abandoned the Martial Arts Theater Organization. She turned into a cold and taciturn woman, always serious, and not in the mood for jokes, the proverbial ice queen. An outwardly cold girl, although seemingly apathetic, Kaori still strongly believes in the fairness of martial arts competition. However she vowed to stop at nothing to avenge the organization. She secretly likes cute things, things that others would find to be completely disgusting such as a bear that was laying in the mud for days. She has a tendency to show a softer nature around Eri and has stated that she wants to become the strongest in order to protect and avenge the rest of her Yūo Kinme by erasing the stain placed on the school by Ransu Kuchiki. Background As the second in command Kaori was in awe of Ransu Kuchiki’s strength and always looked up to him. Her goal was to overcome him to become the next successor to Martial Arts Theater in his place. Sadly she was granted her wish after Ransu family died and he abandoned Martial Arts Theater. Feeling betrayed and denied her chance to prove herself she became obsessed with avenging the school. Since Ransu Kuchiki was the only one with knowledge of Kabukiza Kaori sought the aid of Eri to develop her own personal reality. When the organization elders learned of Ransu’s plan to create a "paradise" using the powers of the Divine Design the offered Kaori a chance to finally defeat him. While Kaori was granted the title of Ikōru Nashi after Ransu defected she never felt that she truly earned it. However by the time they discovered his whereabouts he had already been defeated by the SNDF and killed him erasing the stain he put on the art. However since Ranma Saotome took away her chance to defeat Ransu Kuchiki he became her knew target. Though he was her enemy, kaori was sometimes seen reminiscing about Ranma almost as a former lover. This may be because he did something she never could, leading to Kaori possibly having feelings for him. Eventually the elders gave the order to eliminate the SNDF due their knowledge of the art. Style Since Ransu Kuchiki left with the secrets to mastering Kabukiza Kaori was forced to uses drugs, hypnosis, and sensory deprivation techniques such as the Ganzfeld Experiment. She basically had her brain damaged in order to attain a Personal Reality, and rewrote her "circuits" to be, different from normal people. Kaori is a master swordsman who as the Ikōru Nashi incorporated a fusion of the principles of Seikatsu Shinsei (Life and Rebirth), Sara-mawashi (Spinning Dishes), Dengaku (Orchestration Play); Hienkyaku (Flying Screen Step), Ningyoka (Doll House or Puppeteering), and Kabukiza (Mask Play), into her swordsmanship forming a unique art far removed from anything seen before. She utilizes swift cuts and fast draws in her swordplay in a similar fashion to that of battoujutsu and Iaido. Her slashes possess both incredible speed and accuracy, it is said that her sword swings are so swift there is no sound, even when cutting rock. Kaori has been noted to rely on circular swinging motion in order to use the force produced by the swift motion in order to enhance the power behind each attack. Despite favoring the use of the sword, Kaori has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. She is also able to mix hand to hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle. However Kaori’s endurance is her second best quality, next to her swordplay. She is capable of taking blows from much larger opponents and continuing to stand as though the attack only had a minimum effect on her. Even when receiving a large wound, Kaori can continue to fight her opponent through the pain, before naturally having to stop and treat the wound. She has shown herself capable of taking a fist to chest by massive brute, only to stand back up seconds later with only her outfit being torn, receiving almost no damage. Techniques Single Flash (Yuisen): An attack where, Kaori positions her Nodachi directly above her head and proceeds to charge toward her opponent. When she gets close enough to her target, she will then bring the blade around her body in an arc shape, initializing the attack. This technique causes her Nodachi to become surrounded by a dull gray wind that wildly whips around the blade and when it finally strikes an opponent, the wind tears into an opponent and the immediate area around them, ripping into the target as if though a hundred strikes connected all at once. Battoujutsu (Battōjutsu): It is a swordstyle that focuses on powerful strikes that "start in a split second" and "end in a split second", meaning that energy isn't miss-used outside the attack while the sword is sheathed). Same Gōon (Bellowing Shark): A technique where Kaori performs several slashes at high speeds, but the effects are not seen until after the attack has ended. Although it was derived from a standard kenjutsu technique, Kaori has developed this to become a technique that is on level all on its own. It has become her signature technique when entering into battle, even utilizing it on large scales in a massive conflict. The damage done by this technique is significant as it is rips through several opponents in nearly an instant and when focused onto a singular target is capable of rending flesh from bone. Petal Dance: A technique to move absolutely silently that takes 10 years just to master due to the incredible speed and masterful control of body needed. Just as the petals of sakura blossoms float on the wind, Kaori can tease an opponent making them feel a sense of danger. Kadoguchi (Gateway): Kaori reduces the "Space" (Ma) between her and her opponent to zero (momentarily), creating an instantaneous method of transportation. Pain (Itami): Kaori is able to use the opponent’s memories of every scrap of physical, emotional, or spiritual pain they’ve ever suffered to inflict immense pain upon them. This attack can be used repeatedly to maximize the inflicted pain, with Kaori attacking the enemy many times in rapid succession, and can also be employed as a long-range attack. Kyōfu (Fear): Kaori is able to instill the emotion of fear into her target, causing them to lose their courage. Kyozetsu (Reflect): Kaori can reflect an incoming projectile back at the attacker. The extent of its reflecting power is unknown. Red Lotus Flames: Using her ability to manipulate the "Space" (Ma) between objects, Kaori opens up the ability to control the "Diffusion" (Kakusan) of energy within nature. As an example, Kaori is capable of generating fire by warping the heat energy created by Karyu no Ensho through diffusion, creating a large wave of heat Thus, by further concentrating the heat wave, Kaori can give birth to flames capable of growing in temperature at any moment, all through Kadoguchi's ability to warp the space between energies (essentially allowing for her to make the space between other sources of heat, and the ball of fire she generated, to zero). Kiri Meikyū No Dorei (Enslaving Mist Labyrinth): Through Kadoguchi's ability to manipulate the space between objects, Kaori renders the distance between water vapour to zero. This causes her to create a substance as thick as steam, but moist and flow-able like mist. Though, due to the fact mist isn't a hard substance to bypass, Kaori diffuses her spiritual energy into it. This turn the mist into a solid substance, making it incredibly hard to see through. The substance is then fired at the opponent, and manipulated until it ensnares their person. In that instant, the distance between particles is instantly shortened to zero. This causes an explosive burst of water vapor on the target's person, releasing a geyser of water. Note Combination of vura from veritas, Kanzaki Kaori, Akira from samurai deeper kyo, Freed Justine, Suì-Fēng Category:Kabukiza Category:Characters